Spiritus Scintilla
by XspriteyX
Summary: AU; Ichigo and his rider are ready to compete n the races but who is the human girl that keeps catching his attention? Please review


**Heya! This AU one-shot came to be after an idea I had at the mini sports races, you may find it a lil random but hopefully fluffy and interesting please enjoy and review!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach**

"Human speech"

"_Horse speech"_

'Mostly Ichigo's thoughts'

***Spiritus Scintilla- Latin for Spirit spark supposedly**

**Note: The Captains entered in the race their lieutenants are their horses, and the horses riders are their Captains OK :) Hope that's clear.**

Sounds of various degree grated Ichigo's ears as people ambled around the stables excitedly, he huffed snorting his nose as children came up wanting to pat the pony, as if he could mistaken for a pony.

Adults also milled about chatting or saddling up other horses for their races to enter, or simply just coming to meet and greet the racers of the day.

Ichigo turned his head away scowling at the wall as best as a horse could, why his 'owner' (That was an extreme stretch since he only did what Kisuke wanted if their was promise of a reward) Uruhara had insisted on allowing the little kids near him today he didn't know.

The human spawn all thought he was adorable since they associated his name with a strawberry and his bright orange mane and coat didn't exactly help, nor did the white socks and white stripe down his nose that was apparently just 'begging' to be stroked. And as if he his colouration didn't draw them in his height did, Ichigo was undoubtedly a tall horse that was luckily a gene he inherited from his Dad instead of his crazy ass mannerisms.

What kind of stallion tries to kick the shit out of his son when he's sleeping?

Well his Dad did love him in his own weird way and he meant well by supposedly 'teaching him how to kick the shit out of other stallions before they kick the shit out of him' which was actually helpful if that was all he did.

But seriously prancing up to him yelling _"Ichigo my son give your old Dad a scratch!"_

Was a bit much, and if a hoof landed in his Dad's face for such attempts well...

What could he say his hoof slipped.

How his younger twin sisters Yuzu and Karin could stand being in the same field with him longer than a minute he didn't know, but then again his Dad didn't teach them to fight either.

Lucky mares.

Then again they didn't need to learn how since either he or his father would take care of them, they'd always take care of them.

He shifted his front legs in boredom before turning his back to kids ignoring their 'Awwws' of disappointment, Uruhara wasn't even allowed to pet him so why should some noisy brats gain the privilege.

A red wild looking horse with black socks snickered from the stall beside him _"You're a hit with the kids newbie." _

Ichigo felt a twitch in his ear _"Bite me red neck." _

The red horse replied _"Hey no need to get testy buddy just trying to make conversation."_

Ichigo levelled a glare his way as Uruhara's voice entered his ears, great just great.

He turned his head finding his eccentric owner gesturing to what he guessed the humans classed as a noble man, he had a black mane past his shoulders and a very cold expression riding gear tucked under his arm. His owner didn't seem phased by the sheer indifference the man displayed, Ichigo was about to find some hay or nuts to munch on to at least kill some boredom when he saw her.

A human female that looked similar to the near expressionless man was petting the nose of a honey coloured mare gently, her dark mane hidden mostly under a white sun hat that nearly covered her amethyst eyes showing an inner softness as she fed the mare a sugar cube.

The barest of smiles twitched at her lips before the expressionless man called "Come Rukia."

The woman named Rukia said "Of course brother."

Immediately patting down her sakura petalled whit sun dress and making her way over to the men.

The men had stopped outside Ichigo's stall and actually curious turned back around examining the female herd mate of the expressionless one.

Rukia, he'd called her.

Rukia stood dutifully at her brother's side before casting a glance at Ichigo, she looked him up and down as Uruhara gestured towards him "Trained him myself, which wasn't easy mind you with his stubbornness issues, but I think it was worth it in the end. The sheer speed he has is incredible! You'll see Byakuya I'm telling you Ichigo's gonna win this one."

Uruhara went to pat his nose but Ichigo easy moved his head up to high for his hand to make contact whilst keeping an eye on Rukia.

Byakuya remained unchanged "Well he certainly is tall."

Rukia smirked "He may be tall but his lack of experience will make it easy for Renji to pass him."

Ichigo pulled his ears back in agitation what was that?

Who'd that skinny little brat think she was, thinking he couldn't do it?

He would have gladly nipped her for that if she hadn't all ready lost interest n him instead cooing over the stallion that spoke to him earlier "Hello Renji! Who's a good boy? You gonna beat that bad tempered strawberry today? Yes you will!" She paused in her fussing to send a smirk his way before directing her attention back to the red that was lapping it up.

Ichigo swished his tail angrily, he'd show her, he'd show them all that he could win this stupid thing!

Byakuya commented neutrally "How do you get on a horse that tall Kisuke?"

Uruhara laughed "It isn't easy but once I'm up manage just fine."

He looked down noticing about five kids around him, a young girl with pink hair asked loudly "Mr Kisuke could we ride your pony please?"

He pondered on it for a second then grinned at them "Sure it couldn't hurt for a little while and I'm sure Ichigo would love to stretch his legs! Right buddy?"

Ichigo snorted moodily dangerously close to kicking his stupid owner into the middle of a giant compost heap as a few other stallions burst out laughing in loud whinnies, Renji snickered even as Byakuya saddled up his gear _"Have fun kiddies horse!" _

Ichigo so wanted to kick his teeth in.

As it was hough before he knew it he had all five kids on his back and he was being lead around a small pen, stallions mocked him as he passed but he grit his teeth and bore it, the only persons opinion he cared about was watching him with an amused expression before following after her brother and Renji.

Ichigo would show her. All the horses and their riders would be eating his dust.

* * *

><p>After Kisuke finally getting the rugrats off his back and him saddled up he eagerly strode out into the summer air intent on beating all other racers, Uruhara pulled on the reins slightly "Woh easy big guy save the energy for the race yeah?"<p>

Ichigo resisted the urge to shake his head, he had plenty of power to spare and he was going to unleash it all if he had to see the look on Rukia's face when her precious Renji lost.

Their were already other riders and horses gathered waiting for everyone to assemble before they made their way down the race starting line.

Ichigo ignored them all striding towards Rukia purposely, easily sidestepping a skittery honey mare that chatted away excitedly, the mare that Rukia probably fed sugar cubes too if he was correct.

Her rider a small white mane human that said sternly but calmly "Easy Rangiku."

The mare in question stood still, just barely, before stepping into Ichigo's path _"Are you the new guy that Renji's been going on about?" _

_'_Subtle she is not' he decided, _"I might be. Excuse me."_

As luck would have it though Renji spotted him directing all the other eight horses attentions to him, a black mare with a white star on her forehead commented _"Well you're rider is certainly unique." _

Ichigo mentally cringed at the thought of Uruhara on his back wearing a green and white jacket with a green riding hat and green three quarter length pants that didn't create a giant eyesore considering he was on a bright orange and white horse.

Nope.

Not a bit.

Damn it he was really kicking his ass for this later!

He cast an eye at the mares rider that had said that and she couldn't really say much, the guy was in a bright pink coat with flower designs all over it, looking scruffy, drunk and generally... he believed the word was stoned, as he leant causally on her neck chatting to a guy standing beside him that didn't smell entirely healthy with a long white mane. The wet cough he had a moment later was evidence enough of that, the stoned rider paused his grinning making sure his friend was OK before resuming conversation.

"_Now Nanao should you really be judging other peoples riders?"_

That jibe had come Renji, man that guy was really pissing Ichigo off, a pale yellow almost white horse with his mane covering one eye said _"Come on Renji lay off. She was just saying."_

Renji stamped his foot _"Oh you come on Kira! Your rider is a prime example of strange."_

And indeed the taller white haired guy with the creepy glasgow grin was indeed strange but Ichigo was annoyed beyond the limit with the reds remarks, that and they were blocking his way to Rukia as well as wasting time damn it!

So he commented _"They say the rider reflects his horse so in this case what the hell did you do to yours red?"_

The other horses reactions ranged from snickering to looking shocked at his remark as the stoic Byakuya did nothing to interact with his fellow riders, Renji however looked ready to rear up _"Why you-!"_

A smaller black mare said _"Hey! Please Renji calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean it." _

Renji snorted _"Oh he meant it Momo and he's gonna regret it!" _

Ichigo bared his teeth _"What makes you think I'll regret it smart ass!" _

"_My hooves in your face is what!" _

"_Oh and who said it won't be my hooves in your face!"_

A dark blue stallion that was nearly black with a black mane and tale, with three identical scar lines running down the left side of his face said _"If you don't pipe down you're gong to miss the race."_

Renji raised his head _"Are we starting all ready? Heh all right prepare to get your ass wooped rookie." _

Ichigo was all for retorting when he remembered what got him into the ridiculous chatter in the first place, he searched for Rukia finding her perched on a fence rail watching the proceedings. Her cocky attitude earlier had melted anyway into a more serene yet serious mask, but Ichigo could see it her eyes and smell it, she was terribly sad. He twitched his ears unsure what to make of that, the midget had seemed so confident earlier, what could make her so miserable so soon.

He made to move over to her but Uruhara tugged his reins down the track "This way big guy."

Ichigo at first wanted to resist to stubbornly move over to her, but at that second her eyes locked on his form and all he could do was stare back.

She sighed softly looking at the ground.

Uruhara tugged his reins again and this time he followed the other competitors down the course wondering about Rukia. Uruhara chatted away as the walked down the course "I really hope you win this buddy cuz the prize is said to be very special and hard to find."

Ichigo huffed knowing his rider has strange obsession of collecting odd little things for his human paddock, things that he traded to other humans for even odder things, so the idea of him entering a horse race to get yet another weird item didn't surprise him.

Uruhara continued "Yep. This artefact is supposed to gift the winner this yearly race any true wish he or she desires, as long as their intentions are of pure mind and spirit."

Ichigo shook his head, trust his rider to get excited over something as silly as a belief in wishes. Still he wondered what he'd wish for, his rider was many things but greedy not one of them. He had all he needed, or so he said, so what was the point?

His rider was very odd at times.

They approached the start line where the horses began lining up, a bad tempered lady Ichigo recognised as Soi Fon from Yorouichi's riding school sat stiffly on her dark brown mount with a black mane and tale looking ready to kick him into action the moment the starting signal went off. Ichigo looked for a place in the line of nine horses where he could stand ready, as fate would have it there was gap in the middle between Renji and Kira.

Not put off Ichigo strode through turning around to face the direction of the finish line, Renji pawed the ground _"Hey rookie find somewhere else to stand!"_

Ichigo focussed on dark eye on him _"Make me."_

The stare down last a few seconds more until Ichigo turned his attention to wear he thought Rukia was standing, he turned his head to see that indeed she was still there sitting on the white rail, a small white smudge against the colourful back round, he'd win, he'd show them and hopefully he could make her smile once more. No one with that much spirit she had shown earlier to stand up to him deserved to be brought down by whatever it was that made her this way.

Rangiku whinnied excitedly despite her rider's efforts to keep her calm, Nanao huffed looking focussed on the task at hand, another feral looking brown horse shook his mane, Kira remained steady looking bored, Renji bared reared his head ready to start, Momo shifted slightly from possible nerves, Soi Fon's horse eyed the grass hungrily, the scarred mostly blue horse merely looked at them before facing the track and a quiet dark grey mare also eyed them briefly before looking ahead. Ichigo merely breathed in relaxing his muscles as best as he could.

**BANG!**

They were off.

The earth thundered as their hooves travelled swiftly across the dry grass kicking up debris as they surged on. The air offered near to no resistance as they ran, four hundred yards down and horses began to fall behind first Momo, then Rangiku, then Soi Fon's mount, followed by the dark grey mare, the feral looking brown horse, then Kira and Nanao until it was only Ichigo, Renji and the dark blue scarred stallion competing for the lead.

Reji panted out _"Think you're gonna get this Hisag think again!"_

The dark blue scarred one that Ichigo identified as Hisage simply sped ahead slightly into Renji's path forcing the red to curse and slow down a bit to avoid crashing into his rear, Ichigo judged the distance guessing there to be about five hundred yards left in this 1000 yard race. He ignored Uruahara's joyous whoops before he closed his eyes briefly before drawing out his inner strength and surging ahead of both Renji and Hisagi.

Speed Ichigo could do.

Stamina, not so much.

He hoped he hadn't started to soon and burn out before the finish line, excited yells of humans grew louder the faster he ran, a blur of colour flew past his vision.

This was speed. He was speed. He could do this.

He caught a flash of red and blue in the corner of his eye and knew he wasn't there yet, one slip up and the other two would shoot past him.

He pushed harder, not much further, his long legs easily covering the distance kicking up bits of grass as he went. He could feel himself tiring, he couldn't push himself like this much longer, he could see Renji and Hisagi gaining ground on him.

Still he felt his power dwindling into a tired burn, damn it he started to early, they were closer now.

He felt a sudden wave of helplessness wash over him as the the last one hundred yards swiftly began disappearing, a flash of white caught his eye in the otherwise rainbow blur. Rukia. He was going to win this for Rukia.

With that thought in my mind he pushed himself to breaking point blindly going on despite his heart and lungs telling him he needed to rest, he didn't know how long it had been.

It felt like years, it felt like seconds, t felt like everything, it felt like nothing.

Until Uruhara yelled excitedly trying to bring him to a much needed stop "You did it Ichigo! You did it!"

'I did it' he thought as his shakey legs slowed down, 'I did it?'

He finally stopped glancing back at the track finding the last few horses crossing the line, 'I did it', Renji and Hisagi panted not far from him noth sending him a nod, or in Renji's case a grudging head shake.

He whinnied in victory rearing up in an improper show off dance, _"I DID IT!"_

Uruhara hung on laughing "Hey cool it you crazy animal and lets go claim the prize huh?"

Ichigo settled back on all four breathing heavily, 'I actually did it heh I showed them and her. Wait, Rukia, where's Rukia?'

He turned his head sweeping his gaze around for the woman in white, Uruhara clicked him forward which he complied with searching for her.

They were stood before a old man with no mane on his head, but a long one on his chin, he gave a speech to all the race entrants before handing the prize to Uruhara who was bouncing like an excited foal, the item was an old fashion rosette embroidered with old symbols.

Ichigo barely looked at it though trying to find where Rukia had gone, he was sure he'd seen her in his dash to the finish.

The humans applauded and Uruhara clicked him forwards towards the stables chattering fast but Ichigo paid no attention to him as he navigated through the other humans searching for her. When he was back in his stall did he realise that Kisuke was intending to leave him, Ichigo protested as he was unsaddled and left with a bucket of water and carrots.

Uruhara leaned on his fence dismissing his snickers of protest as he studied the object, Ichigo pawed his foot angrily swishing his tale back and forth trying to convey to the man to let him out. Uruhara turned the rosette over in his hands humming and clicking his tongue lowly, pissing off Ichigo all the more of his blunt ignoring him.

Uruhara rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well big guy I don't think this is gonna work for me, you however..."

A crazy glint came to his eyes associated with mad scientists and Ichigo was instantly wary, knowing Uruhara would mean well but the process of whatever he thought about dong would most like be unpleasant.

Uruhara grinned "Well it would make sense considering it actually you that won the race right bud?"

He tied the rosette on a necklace like string and easily slipped it over Ichigo's head before he could move out of the way. "Enjoy your prize big guy."

With a wink Uruhara left a confused and annoyed Ichigo, who lashed out kicking the gate and chewing on the latch gaining no freedom as of yet but damn did it make him feel a bit better.

He looked down the stables hoping maybe she'd come to see the horses, but whilst other people cleared out of the stable to get away from him in fear of his 'aggressive' behaviour.

He slumped wishing he could leave the stupid stall and see her so he could try and make understand he wanted to see that spark in her again.

Wanted her to challenge him.

Wanted her to be there.

He wanted Rukia.

He brooded on that a moment longer until a peculiar sensation travelled through his body, almost like a deep buzzing that thrummed through his veins, he shook himself trying to rid the feeling that instead of vanishing got stronger.

He grit his teeth swaying as his legs seemingly fell out from under him and pain coursed through his joints, his breathing momentarily ceased as the thing attacked his face spreading into his ears. Shocks of pain travelled all over like hard beetle bites offering no chance of reprieve, his weight seemed to fall away faster and worse than it did it winter so much so that he feared he'd die.

A pounding in his brain grew larger by the second, so much so that he closed his eyelids tight trying to block out any light and fight the nausea that ran riot.

Yet as soon as it came it was gone and the buzzing was fading and many smells he could no longer detect, he head weird as if it were light er and his legs must have something wrong with them as it felt like their were limbs movable like his ears at the end of them.

Not to mention his coat, he shivered, had his entire coat fallen out?

Finally daring to open his eyes he was temporarily blinded by the light but as his eyes adjusted he noticed things that were incredibly off. Such as he could see straight ahead of him, which could not be right, no horse could see straight forwards and second he could see human limbs that were too close to his person for comfort.

As he tried to get up to dislodge the intruder the body moved with him, he froze, then slowly moved his front right leg, a human arm moved with the motion.

The appendages he felt on the end of that limb twitched when he willed them to, sweet Pegsasus did this mean what he thought it meant.

He awkwardly scrambled onto all fours an glanced at his reflection in the water Kisuke left to have a young human male with an orange mane and deep brown eyes greet him.

His jaw dropped as did the reflection human, his face was still angular like it had been before just different, looking down he found himself dressed in human clothing he'd heard Kisuke call an orange T-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath with that rosette still hanging around his neck resting on top whilst his bottom half was covered in a slightly darker orange pair of trousers and white trainers.

He flexed his new found appendages experimentally moving them this way and that before deciding to use the fence as a crutch to try and stand since he guessed four legs wouldn't cut it any more.

He leaned heavily on the wood hating the sheer will power it took not fall flat on his face, why'd humans have to be so freaking complicated anyway?

His legs shook unused to the weight but he held strong relieved at least that he was still tall, not as tall as he had been, but tall nonetheless.

He frowned at the ground wondering what to do now, and all at once it hit him, Rukia!

He still had to find Rukia!

And while this might be a set back it wouldn't stop him, so with the support of the wall he slowly made his way out his stall not noticing the rosette slid off the now too large string hang around his neck slip off his body onto the stall floor as he moved forward tripping on a bucket into a pile of hay.

Ichigo groaned picking himself so dreadfully slowly, if this was Kisuke's idea of a joke it was sick.

Turning horses into humans was messed up beyond belief, still he wouldn't put it past his rider to pull such a stunt.

By the time he made it to the stable entrance his body earned enough muscle memory to walk upright without wall support, but he still had to go slow though as the new form was still vastly different from his original.

He kept his eyes and ears open looking for her, people barely took notice of him as he strode around carefully and purposely.

His head swivelled this way and that trying to find any glimpse of white, he tripped again cursing the gods for being so aggravating when he spied it, the bottom a white dress detailed with sakura petals. "Rukia!"

The first thing that came out of his human mouth called, the white was disappearing, "Rukia!"

He got up quickly using his height to try and pick her out, he strode quickly in the direction he saw her "Rukia!"

He almost lost her until he see the white of her sun hat vanishing around the corner, "Rukia!"

He stretched his legs for the first time trying to run on his new legs, he stumbled until he caught himself with his arms and evened out. Running it turned out was easier than walking. "Rukia!"

He turned his head around looking when at last he found her.

She sat on the rail again staring off into the distance the breeze blowing her skirt slightly, a strong wind kicked up before he could say anything watching as her sun hat blew off. She turned to catch it when it blew to his feet, he picked it awkwardly holding it one hand, hoping his speech would come clear he walked up and held it towards her saying "Here."

She accepted it back from him quietly.

That's not what he wanted, he wanted her to be full life again, that spark that seemed to come alive if you treated her just right. He snorted "Your welcome little brat."

Her cheeks puffed up extraordinary as her face flushed a shade of red "How dare you! Who do you think you are calling me little brat!"

Ichigo folded his arms carefully getting easily sucked into the growing argument "The stud that just returned your mane cover."

He internally cursed realising that humans probably didn't talk like that when Rukia exploded back "Stud! STUD! Ha! I bet no woman would last a minute with you! And how dare you insinuate my clothes aren't big enough to cover my body properly you pervert!"

Ichigo twitched this time getting loud himself "Is this how you thank a guy for helping you out! You are so ungrateful! And what do you mean it's not like you have anything worth perving on."

Her face changed into an interesting shade of crimson before she grabbed him in a headlock "I'll show you my gratitude all right!"

He gasped as she cut off air to his windpipe, "Hey what are you doing! Let me go you crazy mare!"

That only seemed to anger her further "Shut up! Shut up you jerk!"

He gasped as he was chocked "Seriously can't you just thank me and be done with it!"

Her anger faded leaving her expression lank as she let him go, she glanced off into the distance once more, he rubbed his throat wincing a bit, she certainly had a tough grip behind that petite exterior.

A soft "Thank you." reached his ears.

So he returned "Your welcome Rukia."

It was then he realised for a brief instant that spark had re-ignited in her and perhaps with time he could make it stay. She quickly turned her head to face him shock marring her expression "How do you know my name?"

He smirked for the first time "I heard it in passing, my names Ichigo."

"Ichigo." She murmured to herself.

He nodded staring into her eyes "And from now on I hope to be your loyal guardian."

She frowned "My guardian of what?"

He placed a finger on her head "The guardian of your spark."

She crossed her arms huffily "That line is so corny."

He twitched at the rebut but inwardly pranced for joy as the feisty spirit came alive once again, "You'd know all about that wouldn't you miss piggy."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!"

She was a far more complex creature than he'd ever met before in his life he barely knew her but he promised mentally to never leave her side. In the time he stayed with her he could get to know her, could learn everything she was as he embraced this new life and whatever happened next it didn't matter so long as she was by his side smiling forever more.

* * *

><p>Kisuke walked into Ichigo's stall finding the rosette sat innocently on the ground, he picked it up and carefully dusted it off grinning as he did so.<p>

Byakuya eyed his stall saying calmly "It would appear you're short one stallion."

Kisuke stood up replying "Well I'm sure I'll see him again someday."

He looked toward the stable entrance watching Rukia walk in arguing with a tall orange haired young man that was scowling and arguing back. The teen met his eyes that seemed to glare daggers at him for a minute until something Rukia said distracted him, Kisuke grinned pocketing the rosette "In fact I'm certain we'll meet again."


End file.
